


Almost Right; Too Wrong

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: The other Tony is his Tony’s mirror reflection: just as tall, wearing a business suit like it’s an armour, closed off blue eyes.He’s also too drunk to walk in a straight line.





	Almost Right; Too Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



> I imagined Commander Rogers era for 616 and Ults going AU during the New Ultimates era, but it's not terribly important.

The other Tony is his Tony’s mirror reflection: just as tall, wearing a business suit like it’s an armour, closed off blue eyes.

He’s also too drunk to walk in a straight line.

_Who the hell had the bright idea to lock up Tony Stark in a room with a minibar?_

That’s not fair though. Steve knows _his_ Tony wouldn’t touch the stuff. He’s stronger than that.

This one, though . . .

“I like the uniform,” he laughs, walking up to Steve. He puts his hand to Steve’s chest, clearly intends to slide it down when Steve grabs his wrist.

“Sleep it off,” he barks.

“I’d rather sleep with you,” Tony answers. Steve grits his teeth so hard his jaw hurts. Tony reeks of alcohol; rejecting his proposition is not hard at all, but there’s a part of Steve, small and ashamed, that wishes _his_ Tony would say the words.

Their voice is the same, too. Tony would sound exactly the same if he ever propositioned Steve, which _won’t_ happen, but the wave of longing almost knocks Steve off his feet all the same.

He _wants_. God, he _wants_. Not this drunk man in front of him who could say whatever, but the brilliant, brave man Steve loves who’s too smart to ever love him back.

“Sleep it off,” Steve repeats when he finds his voice again. “When you’re sober, our Tony Stark will help you get home.”

Tony rolls his eyes at him. “Steve, darling, I don’t remember the last thing I engineered when sober.” He doesn’t slur his words, so maybe he’s not as drunk as Steve thought at first, but that doesn’t change anything. He’s not letting him near his Tony in this state. 

“Nope,” Steve says. He pushes Tony towards the bed, and he goes, easily, falls down without even trying to stop it.

“Sure you won’t join me?” Tony asks. “It’s not like my Steve will mind, you know.”

Steve turns away. “You’d be surprised,” he says, heading for the door.

“Not really,” Tony mutters. “He got himself killed protecting me. Stupid man.”

Steve freezes in place.

When he looks back, Tony has his arm thrown over his face.

 _Touching him will only hurt you both_ , Steve tells himself, and he leaves without another word.


End file.
